Inazuma Eleven Future Episode 7
At Raimon Tenma:Guys meet your new manager Fubuki Kira Kira: HI! Gouenji: If Im correct your brother of Fubuki Hiroto Kira: Yeah! Kanon: Awesome! Shiratori: Well Im Kira Shiratori you guys take a guess Tyrone: You guys are.... Shiratori: Well blood brother and sister Masuto: Blood? Shiratori: when our mother died I was adopted Kira: Shira...Tori, I don't remember Shiratori: You lost your memory... Kira: Really Shiratori: I have said to much Kazemaru: Hey Tyrone! Tyrone: Kazemaru, aren't you doing athletics Kazemaru: If soccer is Athletics...yeah! Matatagi:Tenma I got him as you wanted Tenma: Great....your a bit off time Matatagi: It was really hard Tenma: Well thanks, Kazemaru I want you to get puts Felix and Walter Walter: MOUNT EVEREST!!! Felix: Quick Draw!!! Kazemaru: Sheippun Dash!!! Kazemaru: *kicks in air* *jumps* *smiles* Mach Wind! Walter: What! Kazemaru: Parkor shot! Tyrone: that was...amazing!!! Tenma: *walks in* I have something to tell you... Tyrone: What.... Tenma: no.1 you guys won't and when I say won't I mean won't go home after I tell you this.... the world is at risk... the holy frontier is being controlled by a certain somebody called Amadeus Takushin who is trying to destroy soccer we believe they're certain people pulling his strings from space.. Tyrone: SPACE! Tenma: The Holy Frontier is a galaxy tournament meaning only the top 5 teams from earth qualify to go to the Galaxy Stage. Gouenji: I knew it.. Stars don't just explode Shiratori: What....did you say Kabuno: Reported stars have been exploding Kanon: Yeah...so we really must practice for the worlds sake Smarty:but if we don't win we won't have to.. Tenma: We must qualify...the reason you won't go home is because if your parents find out they will be taken hostage Shiratori: Hostage! Kidou: *walking across bridge* what... *Runs to Royal Academy* At royal academy in a room Kidou: *enters* Amadeus! Or Shindou! What are you planning you bastard!!! Amadeus: Kidou...you wanna know... If I didn't become a puppet soccer and the world would be finished Kidou: you were...blackmailed? Amadeus: He and the galaxy union had my family I was a captain of a Japanese pro league team Flashback ???: Shindou-sama, how are you Shindou: Like you wanna know! ???: I see you came Shindou: Hand my family back and Don't destroy soccer and I will become you puppet In present Kidou: Amadeus... Amadeus: Call me MR.T Kidou: Hai..Master *walks out* Amadeus: *walks out* I truly see a player in him... Raimon... At Raimom Tenma: We are all moving to the dormitory at Raimon Capaule Corp. Tyrone: Hai In the team bus Tyrone: Gouenji do you think we will qualify Masato: What happened to Super Tyrone and all that crap! Wasn't he confident we could win...Wimp! Tyrone: What!!! *gets fist* Mr veteran: Off we go Tyrone and Gouenji: *fight* At the dormitory Tsurugi: Hi, Welcome anyway here are your Passes Tyrone, Gouenji, Kanon and shiratori are in Dorm 14 Masuto, Kabuno, Karen and Flexi in Dorm 1 After we went to our dorms Gouenji: Quite big Tyrone: Well I guess Im part of the richest family in the world... HEY!!!! *points at Gouenji* since your related to shuuya your...your...MY COUSIN! Gouenji: yep.. Tyrone: Your only rich because your related to the us Raimon's! Gouenji: Oh really! You Nuthead I don't need any of your money Tyrone: Wanna count on that! Tyrone and Gouenji: *kick each other* Gouenji: *Gets football* MAXIMUM FIRE!!!! Tyrone: ehh... damn it no football! Super Tyrone!!!!! GOD HAND Z ! *catches it* Gouenji: What! My shots don't get catched like that Tyrone: IT JUST DID!!!! Believe it! Gouenji: You annoying little prick Tyrone: You arrogant little pest INTRUDER ALERT!! Tenma: Everyone out side Zabu: Tenma, long time no see Tenma: What do you want! Zabu: *clicks fingers * meet Haku Haku: *teleports* hello Tenma: What are... Zabu: where taking you down.. Meet NEO Future Tenma: Neo what! Zabu: we'll be back after your first 2 games...be ready! Gouenji: *walks in* Oi you! What are you doing! Zabu: take care of him Haku Gouenji: hmmm Haku: Speedy steel!! Gouenji: Fire Speed! *disappears* Haku: *Kicks Gouenji* Gouenji: Damn it! *disappears* Tyrone: HAAAA! *kicks ball* Haku: What *falls* Tyrone: We were all watching from outside Zabu: I still have to take care of some stuff with you...Tenma Next morning Tenma: Your playing PSG but don't back down... Im not going to be your coach...for a while.. meet Kageyama Ryuusei your real coach Tyrone: what'd ya mean by "real coach" Gouenji:YOU IDIOT! Tenma is a substitute coach Kageyama: Im the grandson of Kageyama Reji... legendary football coach Tyrone: Do you mean my grandfathers sensei! On another planet called Galaxy Union ???: Did he just say Commander's grandson! Narrator: Will we found out who this mystery Person is find out on InaFutureKai! Preview Time Tyrone: Well Preview time! Well screw previews! Gouenji: Shut up! We're outta time! Category:Hakuryuu14